


The Third Christmas

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 十年前的花村，他們互不相識；五年前的倫敦，唯他耳聞其人；而此刻，McCree在這座城市裡，遇見半藏。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一夜情故事。

　　很美的景色，對吧？他平靜地說，被燈光打亮的側臉看不出喜怒。

　　是啊。他回，你在想他，我看的出來。

　　這麼明顯？

　　也沒有。

　　他沒有接話，溢滿節慶氣息的街道上人聲鼎沸，無所不在的燈泡如同模糊的泡沫，層層疊疊，他們彷彿是無聲電影的演員，或是偶像劇中刻意拉長的鏡頭，最終聚焦在兩張不同風情的臉。

　　他在尼泊爾。這句話他沒有說出口，畢竟兩個人的關係大概就是萍水相逢的陌生人，比陌生人強上那麼一點的，大概就是，他們認識同一個人。

　　只是他知生，而他認死。

　　如果源氏知道自己跟他哥上床了，或許會衝上來揍他一頓吧？

 

　　他向他道別，但沒有說再見，在節慶的日子裡互相取暖的陌生人不必說再見。

　　但McCree只是笑了笑。

　　會再見的。


	2. Chapter 2

　　其實我哥很喜歡吃甜食。

 

　　他突然想起源氏曾經提過這個話題。   
　　某年聖誕節，苦命的黑衛特工被同樣沒假可以在總部陪愛人的低壓上司派去倫敦。

　　完成任務之後McCree去酒吧喝了點酒順便看看有沒有機會，晃了一圈之後無功而返——當然，牛仔小子會跟你說那是沒有看上眼的，而不是他獵豔失敗。

　　微醺的出了酒吧，他在街上漫無目的地晃，這是個被雪覆蓋的聖誕節，國王大道宛若鋪滿甜美糖霜的薑餅屋，過節的香甜氣氛充斥在飄飛的大雪中。藉著酒膽，他拿起通訊器拍了一張照片，將糖霜薑餅屋打包了，隨手傳給仍在工作的苦命上司——收穫的回覆與回去等著他的後果McCree沒有看到，在一間甜點店前面駐足的源氏拉走了醉酒人士所有的注意力。

　　唷！源氏，我不知道你喜歡吃這種小女孩喜歡吃的東西。

　　源氏嗯了一聲算是回答，他看著對方走進店裡，打包了幾樣點心，兩個大男人就這樣提著可愛的甜點店包裝盒回到飯店。

　　這時他的酒也有點醒了，但仍是沒想到剛才作了什麼死。McCree把目光放在源氏的動作上，忍者把點心一樣一樣從包裝裡面取出，小心地放在桌上，再從自己的行李中拿了日式的茶杯與茶包，泡了一杯麥茶。

　　欸，你不吃啊？

　　他看著源氏喝著冒煙的茶，但前方的點心卻一塊也不動，不禁問道。

　　而源氏告訴他，在很偶然的情況下，他發現哥哥很喜歡吃甜食，但身為島田氏繼承人，他父親並會不允許。曾經他也在這樣子的雪夜，排了很久的隊伍，買了一盒蛋糕給他的兄長。

　　那他的反應是什麼？

　　愣了一下，然後微笑地說了謝謝。

　　就這樣？

　　就這樣。

　　而在這個聖誕節，同樣下著大雪的夜晚，他看見他站在擺著蛋糕的櫥窗前，表情在閃爍的光輝和飄落的雪點中不太清晰，他覺得自己引以為傲的牛仔視力一定出了什麼問題，才會覺得那個男人周遭是與歡樂佳節氣氛格格不入的悲傷。

　　於是他最終在酒吧門口攬上他的肩，問了句要不要一起去喝一杯。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小劇場：  
> 　　喔其實我只是在想要買哪個蛋糕。半藏說。  
> 　　……那你可以不要擺出一副好像天人交戰在作什麼抉擇的樣子嗎？  
> 　　我的確在天人交戰，那兩個都是這家店很著名的招牌。  
> 　　……一個不夠，你可以買兩個。  
> 　　好主意。  
> 　　於是半藏走進了店裡，買了兩個蛋糕。


	3. Chapter 3

　　島田氏的下任家主有一個不為人知的小小愛好——他喜歡吃甜食，精緻的甜點糕餅，從日式的和菓子到西式的洋菓子，通通來者不拒。

　　但這個喜好並不符合一個鐵血首領的樣貌，半藏從懂事起就知道自己未來將繼承島田家族，父親很早就開始帶著他接觸幫派中的事務，不管黑的亦或是白的。他的容貌承襲了母親，不似父親那張冷冽如斧鑿的線條，膚色也偏向白皙，少年時期沒少被道上的人小看，而他面對那些嘲笑的回應則是手中的刀與箭。

　　島田半藏的能力與手腕隨著年歲漸長得到了肯定，與之相應的則是其弟弟的頑劣不堪。半藏對此沒有回應——半藏不否認過去曾經羨慕源氏，源氏生下來就體弱多病，長大了才好些，而父親對他幾乎是有求必應，他對他們講述了龍神的故事，源氏聽得津津有味，那陣子鬧騰的要去找龍；而半藏總覺得那是父親要說給自己聽的——繼承島田家族的人是你，而你要照顧好你弟弟。

　　半藏無法厭惡源氏。

　　他們相差的歲數不多，也就三年，小時候也是玩在一起的，那時源氏幾乎只能在房間躺著，最期待的就是哥哥下課，因為他總會給自己帶些好玩的東西。而對於半藏來說，源氏的房間是可以讓他喘口氣的地方，不需要面對那些嚴肅的家庭教師也不用與人虛與委蛇。

　　待源氏的身體好了之後，花村的高牆對他來說就已經沒有用處，島田家族的能力深植於血脈，就算源氏對練武的態度懶散，也可以在數年後於花村這個地方成為一個無人敢惹的存在。

　　父親對此有些頭痛，但除了訓斥兩句，被源氏笑嘻嘻地忽略掉之外，也莫可奈何。半藏偶爾會念他兩句，可是面對著鼓成包子臉的弟弟，他再多的話也只剩下一聲嘆息。

　　算了，反正又不是養不起。

　　島田氏現任和下任的首領如是想。

 

　　島田少主的成人禮很盛大。

　　身為這場宴會的主角，半藏冷著一張臉，走完了對他來說毫無意義的流程——與其說是成人禮，不如說是一個社交場合。半藏看著許多面孔來來去去，得體的應對著，同時一邊思考這些人之間的關係，與如何從這些勢力的網絡角力中，為島田家取得更多的利益。

　　他並不覺得疲勞，或者說，這樣的思考與行動已如呼吸般自然。

　　送走所有賓客，再應付完族內的長輩，他與父親道了聲晚安，踏著月光回到了自己的房間。

　　從白日便開始的落雪已經停了，靜謐的庭院中堆滿了白絮，懸浮在地面上的燈座散發著微光，在白瑩的雪裡明滅，正月的寒風刮在臉上，令人感到不適。

　　這時他才感受到疲憊從骨髓中溢出，緩緩滲進軀體，侵蝕著思緒。對於一個善於隱藏在暗夜中的武者來說，深沉的顏色是他們的最愛，但今夜的月色明亮，他可以看見自己的影子被關在榻榻米上的窗櫺中，然後兩者一起消弭在鵝黃的燈光之中。

　　換下正式的紋付袴，他穿著略為寬鬆的家常服飾，靠在矮几旁。昂貴的和服掛在架子上，等著明天一早僕人來整理——半藏不喜歡人多，房間也沒有人工智慧，就算科技已經如此進步，島田家的大宅仍是有許多地方忠實的擁護著傳統，而他自己也並不依賴智械。

　　夜已深了，疲憊拉扯著軀體，他不以為意，閉目思考著今日的收穫。

　　來自父親的贈禮就是一半的島田勢力，而島田家的女主人早已在多年前離世，其餘的，隱藏在家族成員間的暗潮洶湧更注定了他不可能得到多少真心的祝福。

　　只剩一個，消失了一整天，也差不多該出現了。

　　「哥哥！」

　　窗戶刷的一聲被粗暴地拉開，源氏跳了進來，動作熟練俐落。

　　「我的房間有門。」

　　「我是忍者唉！」

　　「腳步聲太大了。」

　　源氏的臉垮了下來，小聲地念了幾句，半藏看著他，清冷的眼底有著微微的笑意。

　　沮喪的心情並沒有維持很久，源氏很快的恢復了笑容，將手上的盒子放到桌上，興沖沖地說道：「快打開看看，我挑了好久呢！」

　　「你買了什麼？」

　　「你打開就知道啦！」

　　素來拿弟弟沒有辦法，半藏從善如流地打開看起來並不大的盒子，一邊在心裡猜測內容物。

　　但他沒想過裡面會是一個草莓蛋糕，很有名的店家，很難買的限量口味。

　　「哥哥，生日快樂！」

　　「我的生日還沒到。」下意識地回應，半藏仍處在一種「到底是被源氏知道還是湊巧」的震驚中。

　　「沒關係啦！」源氏笑得很開心：「聽說這家蛋糕很好吃，我猜哥哥今天一定沒吃到甚麼東西，那種場合吃什麼都胃痛。」

　　半藏看著隨興慣了的弟弟，將原本要出口的話語吞回了肚裡，變成了道謝。

　　不喜歡管理家族就不喜歡吧！是不是湊巧也不重要了。

　　源氏再三確認過哥哥的確很喜歡這個禮物之後，就說仍跟人有約，要半藏好好休息，不等他多言便又翻窗離去。

　　半藏撫額，源氏今年也十七歲了，但仍是如此跳脫的性格，他知道家族許多的人都不滿島田家次子如此不務正業，也聽聞許多耳語說著源氏不成器。

　　父親都沒說話了，島田源氏再怎麼不成器，又關你們什麼事？


	4. Chapter 4

　　你真的一點都不恨你哥？

　　McCree看著源氏捧著茶杯，盯著斑駁壁紙上的複製畫，但深色的眼睛沒有焦距，像是在回憶什麼。

　　那你對Boss什麼看法？

　　源氏反問，引來牛仔的抗議。

　　嘿！忍者，這不一樣。

　　起碼Boss沒有讓我在重症治療室待上三個月啊！這句話McCree沒有說出口，他打開從便利商店買的啤酒，易開罐清脆的聲音在空間中跟著酒意一起發泡。

　　McCree從來沒聽說過源氏為什麼會被Dr. Ziegler所救，也不知道為什麼Overwatch要插手這件事，他只從Reyes那裡知道一點資訊，加上流傳的八卦，幾個關鍵字連在一起，也推論出了點輪廓。

　　不是什麼愉快的故事，如果不是今天源氏的這些舉動，他也不會翻出自己的好奇心。

　　兩人共事以來，McCree很少聽他提及過往，在工作上他看見源氏對島田氏的怨恨，但從今天的舉動看來，源氏對於造成自己現況的兄長，擁有的情緒並不是純然的恨意。

　　或許說，他根本不恨他？

　　源氏沒再開口，他把視線從五彩繽紛的仿油畫上移回桌上的甜點，白色奶油上的草莓散發著甜香，紅白配色相當搶眼，非常符合節日的氣氛。

　　你哥實力如何？McCree好奇的問，順便回想著資料上的文字敘述：前島田氏族首領，目前活躍於傭兵界，代號弓手，以弓術聞名。雖無人親眼所見，早期似有使用武士刀之紀錄。

　　源氏沒有回應，McCree也不追問，自顧自地說著弓、刀還有槍之間的比較。

　　口乾舌燥的長篇大論、或者說是無意義的自我吹捧告一段落，McCree拿起啤酒喝了一口，才聽見源氏開口。

　　我哥最強的其是不是弓術。飛鏢在手中轉玩，源氏說著。我的武技有大半是他教的。

　　見McCree愣住，源氏眼睛微瞇。

　　很難相信？

　　不，我信。McCree回神，除卻了解同僚的實力，他也想起了當初源氏被送進來時，那些傷並不是弓箭造成的。

　　唔，不過，你和他對上，勝算不大。源氏答的俐落，沒有一點猶豫。

　　喂喂！McCree不滿的抗議，好歹自己也是隊裡排名前三的槍手呢！

　　我哥從小就開始練武，二十幾年從沒有偷懶過，就算……應該也不會放鬆的。源氏解釋著。不過如果只用弓的話，也不好說。

　　手中的杯子仍有餘溫，源氏自動忽略了McCree說他分明偏袒的碎語，將茶一口飲盡。

　　機械包覆著軀體，在看不見的地方，有綠光瀅瀅。

　　島田家族的龍魂傳說並非子虛烏有，但血脈只是基本，龍魂本身的選擇才是重點。如果那群人知道自己也可以控制龍魂，大概都會驚掉下巴。

　　源氏拿起眼前的糕點，慢慢的吃下對於自己來說過於甜膩的砂糖奶油堆積物。

　　下一次，誰輸誰贏，猶未可知。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小劇場：  
> 　　「啊！這家甜點很有名呢！網上都說很難買！」Lena看著Angela手上的盒子說道：「上次Emily買過，很好吃！」  
> 　　「看起來也很漂亮。」Ana湊了過來，「源氏也挺用心的嘛！」  
> 　　「欸！源氏！」  
> 　　「Ana！」
> 
> 　　「你小子也挺厲害的。」總部裡，McCree一臉複雜的看著神態自若的源氏。  
> 　　那什麼，粉毛切開來是不是都黑的他不知道，但McCree覺得，自己面前這個切開來大概也不遑多讓。


	5. Chapter 5

　　半藏原本以為自己可以護著源氏一輩子。

　　冰冷的雪花緩緩落下，他感受著臉上連綿的涼意，似乎又是那年雪夜。

　　飛濺的鮮血為掛軸增添了顏色，他感覺到面上的溫度，該是溫熱的，但半藏卻覺得冰霜從截然相反的色調中鑽入身軀。刀刃侵入血肉的同時，半藏聽見龍魂淒厲哀鳴，親弟弟睜大眼睛看著他，不敢置信的眼神深印腦海，蔓生出苦澀與悔意，與榮耀、責任和血緣親情纏繞在他的夢魘裡。

　　於是他未能再擁有安眠，寒冷如影隨形，沁入骨髓。夢境裡有大雪紛飛，一雙深幽的黑色眼眸凝望，中有綠芒隱隱。

　　裡面是否有怨恨，半藏不想知道。

　　他離開島田大宅，臉上看不出情緒。冬日的花村被覆蓋上一層厚實的白，接近午夜的街上空無一人，只有凜冽的寒風夾雜著雪花撲面，引以為傲的視力毫無用處，只有滿目黑白紛亂猶如損壞的訊號。

　　也還好天氣是如此惡劣，還未到打烊時間的街上卻幾乎空無一人，讓半藏已經停擺的大腦不用多花力氣思考到底要走哪些小道，以免滿身血跡被注目。

　　活著是人類的本能，而他這種受過訓練的人更是將生存放在第一位——畢竟死人是什麼都做不了的。

　　但或許，他也只剩下這個本能了。

　　島田家族龐大的事業依舊運作如常，一般人並不知道這個黑色帝國一夕之間失去了兩位直系血脈的繼承人，只有一些情報流出，躺在特定人士的桌子上。

　　不久後，傭兵界出現了一個新人，他以弓為名，沒花多少時間就擠入一流傭兵的行列。弓手是個俊美的亞裔，擁有深邃的黑色雙眼以及同樣顏色的短髮，下顎蓄鬚卻不顯老氣。與他俊美外貌和特殊武器一樣顯眼的，還有他極高的任務完成率。

　　不是沒有人挑釁過這位新銳傭兵，但從最後那些人躺在地上呻吟來看，結果顯而易見。弓手靠著實力在傭兵界站穩腳跟，與他相識的人都說，弓手唯一放在眼中的只有武道，剩下的事物對他來說，不過是浮雲。

 

　　半藏在黑暗中睜眼，從並不安穩的睡眠中清醒。久違的回到城市，他隨意挑選了一間飯店入住，溫熱的澡和柔軟的床鋪可以安撫肉體的疲憊，卻無法消弭精神上的虛弱。不久前他又回到花村，在深夜潛入大宅，只為了在那幅染血的掛軸前獻上一炷香。

　　這些年他盡量不去思考關於那一夜的事情，或許是因為他怕那些前因後果禁不起推敲，也可能是因為，半藏害怕發現當初說動他的，榮耀與責任這個理由已經無法說服現在的自己。

　　窗戶外投入的光芒將室內微微照亮，半藏起身，棉被滑落露出精實的胸膛，他踱步到窗邊，五光十色的霓虹燈照花了眼，他看了下時間，不過華燈初上，只是冬季的黑夜早至，讓他有種已然深夜的錯覺。

　　半藏換了套衣服，將弓箭留在屋內，只在休閒服的內袋裡放了把槍，慣用的匕首則是放在短靴中。他望著電梯鏡子中的人影，時間流逝，他與過去的自己大相逕庭——不光是相貌，連行事與習慣這種不容易變化的東西也多少有些不同。

　　例如穿環，或者和男人上床。

　　半藏很早就識得情慾，島田家族的事業就包含不少聲色場所，但對此他並沒有多少感覺——兩個陌生人能有多少感覺？至多就是肉體的歡愉，心靈上卻一片空虛。

　　不過傭兵的生活並不是多有趣，雖然許多傭兵都會有自己的興趣，不過很少人會否認，在生死交關的任務過後，來一場暢快淋漓的性愛是一種享受。

　　不用海誓山盟的情深相許、溫柔的纏綿悱惻，單純的交身比交心簡單且清楚明白。

　　離開溫暖的飯店大廳，冰冷的寒風一擁而上，每次這種時候半藏都有種時空錯置的幻覺。他走在街道上，如同從窗戶看到的夜景，街道上相當熱鬧，溢滿節慶的氣息。他恍若踏入結界，四周俱是與自己格格不入的行人。溫馨的家庭在展示櫥窗前駐足，熱戀的情侶在街邊擁吻，三五好友一邊聊著天一邊前行，呼出的暖氣化成白霧，和著笑語飄散在空氣中。

　　一個櫥窗吸引了他的注意力，那是一家甜點店，乾淨明亮的玻璃裡打著光，放置在冰櫃裡的草莓蛋糕看上去如夢似幻。

　　記憶破土而出。

　　突然冰涼的濕意貼上肌膚，驚醒了沉思中的人。

　　下雪了，細碎的白絮紛紛，灌溉了新生幼苗，宛如春風下的野草般瘋狂竄出，蔓生出一整片殷紅色彼岸花。

　　情緒陡然墜落，半藏快步離開甜點店，拐了彎進入巷子中的小酒館。

　　即使在如此糟糕的心情下，本能也沒有停止運作。半藏沒有忽略自駐足後就貼上的視線，隨著鈴響一同踏入屋內，他隨意選了個位子坐下，才轉頭瞥了一眼來人。

　　同道中人。

　　各種方面上的。

　　……Overwatch的Jesse McCree？

　　半藏可以從眼前戴著牛仔帽的男人身上聞到鮮血與煙硝的味道，也能看見他眼中有著慾望與……困惑？他打量著自己，不帶威脅，似乎只是在確認什麼。

　　但半藏不是很在乎，男人的武器大剌剌的掛在腰上，一把左輪，呵，這傢伙對牛仔打扮還真是執著。他漫不經心的點了杯酒，讓酒精的辛辣順著喉管流入腹中，灼燒著空空如也的腹部，他知道這樣不好，但此時此刻半藏並不想管這些。

　　男人也點了一杯，他聽出那是很典型的美式腔調，低沉的嗓音足夠性感，配上這一副惹人眼球的外貌，十足十的風流代表。

　　一切似乎都是那樣順理成章，他在正要踏出店面的時候，一隻手臂攬上肩膀，耳畔傳來牛仔的聲音，有點暗啞，飽含著情慾，問他要不要一起再去喝一杯。


	6. Chapter 6

　　人生有時候總會出些意外。McCree想。

　　若在今日之前，有人跟他說，你有一日會跟源氏的兄長上床，他一定會覺得那人是個神經病。McCree閉著眼睛，聽著耳畔還未平穩的呼吸，

　　他不是沒有想過半藏的樣子，他認識的半藏源自於同僚與資料，那個一向嚴謹自律、連笑容都甚少的青年，跟昨夜他親眼所見面染酡紅，口中發出隱忍低吟的樣子判若兩人。

　　思緒繪出艷麗色澤，McCree睜開眼，側身看著眼前的面容，在視線中為眼前的景象覆上瑰彩，伸出手憑空描繪著來自東方的神秘線條，最終觸上那緊抿著的淡色薄唇。

　　驀然，一直緊閉的雙眼睜開，直直地望向他，凌厲且清晰，絲毫沒有情事過後的慵懶。McCree有些尷尬，若無其事地收回手。對方倒是沒說什麼，坐起身，皺著眉頭像是在思考。

　　「你要使用浴室嗎？」

　　標準的英文，低沉嗓音總算有些剛才沒有出現過、以欲望填充的沙啞，又勾起了他的興致。說實話，這還是McCree今晚聽見半藏第一次開口說出整個句子。從酒館到旅館，開了房門到兩人交纏，半藏除了一開始點了頭嗯了一聲之外，就只有讓McCree點燃慾望後的呻吟。

　　McCree愣了一下，又很快的反應過來，挑了下眉毛，伸手撫向因為坐起身而露出的精實肌肉。

　　「你的英文很好。」

　　面對完全不相干的回答，半藏沒有說話，但也沒有拒絕McCree的動作。手掌從麥色的手臂向上，經過肩膀來到脖頸按上後腦，另一手攬在腰上將人帶入懷中。他能感覺到對方的輕顫——或許是因為冬日的金屬溫度？McCree感到有些抱歉，機械義肢在情事上，有時候是情趣，但有時候還是有些煞風景——而且他可以感覺出來，半藏對此並不是很喜歡。

　　兩唇相接，耳中沁入濕潤水聲，他望著對方已經閉上的雙眼，機械義肢只能感受到溫度，他有些可惜，大概是與生俱來，半藏的皮膚相當不錯，就算養尊處優的大少爺已經變成浪人行走四方，麥色的肌膚仍是細膩。

　　順著腰線下滑，他揉捏著緊實的臀，親吻持續著，微醺的氣息在頰邊氤氳，替兩人重新染上慾望。

　　「一起？」

　　他輕咬著他的耳廓，低啞的聲音如同香菸的那抹白色扭動著鑽入，而他點頭，壓著他的胸口起身。McCree卻沒有跟著起來，而是注視著那比起西方來說略微纖細的背影，外頭不停變換的光替這具軀體描摹出極具風情的線條，他以視覺代替著觸覺，從上而下，流暢地滑過起伏的肌肉。

　　雖然沒有反應，他知道對方肯定清楚自己的注視，男人沒有扭捏，甚至沒有回頭看一眼，逕自入了浴室。McCree低聲地笑了，翻身下了床，跨過地上的狼藉，隨手在桌上拿了保險套才拉開浴室的門。

　　不是什麼豪華旅館，浴室自然不會好到哪裡去，不大的空間裡塞了兩個人，幾乎就要滿了。半藏站在蓮蓬頭下，被打濕的黑髮服貼在肩膀，他走過去環住對方，脣舌糾纏，半藏的手搭上他的腰，兩人胸腹緊密相貼，被水潤澤的皮膚互相磨蹭著彼此的溫度。

　　他的唇從糾纏中脫離，吻上緊實胸口上的刺青——半藏脫下上衣的時候他還有些吃驚，複雜的圖紋線條從左胸蔓延到整條手臂，但室內昏暗，他看不出來是什麼。

　　但現在他仍是看不出個所以然，索性不去想，專心的膜拜眼前的肉體，帶了點力道的吻猶如足跡，慢慢地踏著步伐，終點是已然挺立的性器。McCree聽著半藏略為粗重的喘息，將眼前已經勃起的器官含入口中。

　　什麼樣的方式可以讓男性得到歡愉，同是男人的自己並不陌生，他吞吐著眼前的性器，在快要爆發前離開，取而代之的是充滿槍繭的手。機械義肢則是從腰間滑入臀縫，被水溫熱的金屬進進出出，在半藏到達高潮的同時，他聽見了猶如嘆息的呻吟。

　　「我幹得你爽嗎？」

　　「你說呢？」

　　得到回答真是意外的驚喜，即使這個回答顯得有些挑釁，McCree勾起唇角，以實際動作換來一聲喘息。

　　手仍在胸口肆虐，也沒有放棄讓他入迷的腰線，霧白的情慾中他們相吻，他的手摩娑著頸項拉扯時充滿力度的弧，在高潮的時候接下了一滴從那高昂下頷滑落的水珠。

　　是淚滴還是水滴？McCree不知道，但或許這也不重要了，他不可能告訴半藏什麼，而兩個陌生人在平安夜交換體溫，求的也不是什麼溫馨感人的愛情陪伴，只是你情我願的慾望相融。

　　或許之後還會有交集，但在那之前，他們兩個，什麼都不是。


	7. Chapter 7

　　儘管今日清晨才入睡，半藏依舊在早晨清醒，軀體裡填充著滿滿的疲憊，除此之外倒是沒有什麼不舒服。

　　他橫過手臂覆於眼上，昨夜的經歷宛如夢境。從一開始他就感覺到有人跟隨，但沒有什麼殺氣。半藏沒有放下戒心，只是沒想到進了酒吧一打量，才發現跟了一路的男人居然是Overwatch的Jesse McCree，更沒想到Jesse McCree一開口就是一夜情邀約。

　　他沒有說破他的身分，只是點點頭答應這份邀請，本來就是出來找人的，現在有個極品送上門，沒道理不答應。

　　他點了頭，接著一切如同一夜情的標準程序。

　　他們找了間旅館，在進門的時候接吻，揉捏著彼此的肉體，McCree將他壓在門板上，自己則是回敬他一雙探入褲頭的手。倒在床上的時候，兩人的衣服都已散落在地，慾望被挑起，他低聲喘息，翻身跨坐上對方堅硬的腹肌，McCree喔了一聲，饒有興致地看著他。

　　半藏低下頭，他們的舌再度糾纏，他的手滑過他的背，上面的粗繭帶起一震戰慄，最終探入溫熱的軀體。他皺起眉，不是因為深入體內的手指，而是覆蓋上性器的冰涼溫度。

　　金屬義肢搓揉著昂揚的慾望，說不上舒服，但足夠刺激。他將他們的性器貼在一起，充盈著血液的跳動鼓譟著，叫囂彼此的需求。

　　半藏拿過保險套，一邊感受著仍在後方肆虐的指頭，手上動作，接著抬起腰就坐了下去。兩聲嘆息交疊，彷彿他們現在的樣子。半藏閉著眼睛，對方的手扶著他的腰，兩種截然不同的觸感通過神經傳達，McCree沒有使勁，只是搭著，以手指交換溫度與情慾。

　　沒等到高潮，他就被McCree抱住，翻轉了軀體趴在床上，對方壓了上來，鬍鬚的觸感伴隨柔軟的唇落在背上，帶著些微的癢，半藏將臉壓在手臂上，感受著後方傳來的撞擊，粗大的性器輾過前列腺引起一聲低吟，顯然這個反應被人看在眼裡，他最終在累積的快感中釋放。

　　同樣攀達峰頂的還有身後的那個人，半藏感覺到他的退出，空虛湧上，他側著臉趴在床上，閉著眼睛。男人身上有著淡淡的煙草味道，不刺鼻，很是襯他。

　　Overwatch的牛仔。

　　流浪的雇傭兵。

　　兩個看似毫無交集的人在這個城市中擁抱親吻，他以他的體溫填補空虛。

　　而他……

　　半藏有一種錯覺，McCree似乎認識他，從一開始的打量，到後來的軀體交纏，在那雙淺棕的眼瞳中時不時就會流露出一些說不清道不明的情緒。

　　替身？

　　半藏最終沒有深入思考，一夜情而已，且他早已脫離島田家族，也確定自己跟Overwatch並無交集——就算McCree想在此殺了他或是做些什麼，他也有把握脫身離開。

　　他們後來又在浴室做了一次，接著打理好自己，在街上道別。

　　他沒有說再見，在節慶的日子裡互相取暖的陌生人不必說再見。

　　他果斷轉身離去，求個乾淨利落，忽略了背後那個牛仔露出了一抹意味深長的微笑。⬛


End file.
